


[Script Offer][F4M] Your Fiancée Comes Clean About Her "Family Life"

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 1950s, F/M, Fdom, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Italian Mafia, Role Reversal, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Tomboy][GFE][Mafia][1950s America][Fdom][Msub][Role Reversal][Confession][L-Bombs][Mushy][Straddling][Outercourse][Cowgirl][Creampie][Aftercare]
Kudos: 3





	[Script Offer][F4M] Your Fiancée Comes Clean About Her "Family Life"

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: In the United States, Mafia families have existed in some form or another for well over a century. A soldier in one such family has tried to shield her fiancé from the world of organized crime, but the truth always comes out eventually...

NOTE: While this is a period-piece, it's not supposed to be 100% authentic so there will be inaccuracies with dialogue and perhaps some other things.

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a accomplished soldier in one of the mafia families that operates in her city. She's clever, open-minded, and ruthless...but has a much softer side that very few people will ever see.

[setting is the couple's home, relatively late at night. This is completely optional, but it'd be cool to have some jazz playing in the background to go along with the time period. Chet Baker, Miles Davis, and John Coltrane are some examples of 1950s jazz artists, but there are many more!]

SFX [door opening]

[to yourself] Whew...glad that's over. Who knew there would be so many---

[to the listener] ---Oh! Hey there, dollface. Did you miss me?

[passionate kiss] Yeah...I missed you too. Sorry for making you wait; I wasn't expecting work to go on for so long.

Take my coat, will you? Thanks. It's been pouring rain all day; I'm sick of it!

As much as I hate the heat, summer needs to hurry up and get here already...what's that? 

[chuckle] Babe, there's no blood on my coat. You've GOTTA be mistaken! 

Let me have a look...[whispering under your breath] Shit...

[to the listener] Look, this is obviously just red paint. Remember the old bar on 3rd and Main? 

[giggle] Yes, the one where we first met...don't get me started on how wonderful that day was.

I could go on for hours about it...anyway, I stopped by on my way home and it's being renovated. 

Some of the walls had wet paint, and I got too close. Nothing to worry about! 

I'll just drop it off at the cleaners, first thing in the morning.

Let's talk about something else...tell me about your day.

[short pause] That's good! What about your plants? Did you figure out why they weren't growing?

[short pause] Yeah...that makes sense. I was worried that something might be wrong with the soil.

I'm sure they'll look great in a month or two! Has anything else been going on?

[short pause] [putting on a serious, more concerned tone] What!? Strange people followed you around town!?

[getting even more concerned] Are you SURE? What did they look like? How many were there? Did any of them follow you home!?

We only moved into this house a month ago! There's NO WAY they could...

[starting to calm down] ...Never mind. I didn't mean to barrage you with questions but please, try to answer them as best you can.

[as you're hearing the answers] Uh huh...interesting, I would've expected more...okay, that's a relief! I'm still worried, though. 

[to yourself] Damn it! This was bound to happen eventually...

[to the listener] Honey, turn off that music and sit with me on the couch. 

I know you enjoy your jazz, and I do too, but this is important.

Alright...[heavy sigh]...I've never talked much about work, but you probably have a good idea of what I do.

I mean, it's kind of obvious isn't it? The strange hours, the money, the secrecy...

...The guns that I leave around the house, which are DEFINITELY not registered [nervous chuckle]...

...And yes, the blood that you saw on my jacket. I'm sorry for lying to you; it feels awful to do.

[kiss] I've loved you since the day we met, and you deserve nothing short of the truth.

You read the papers, don't you? Mafia violence is out of control these days. One mob war ends, and then another starts right after.

So much bad blood that won't go away...and I know this because I'm involved in it.

I won't tell you which family I belong to, only that I've been with them for about...7 years now? Maybe 8?

We're all criminals, don't get me wrong, but at least MY family respects the old ways. The boss...she's a woman of honor.

When I was younger, my life was going nowhere. I stole things, got into fights, stupid shit like that.

One day I butted heads with a mobster. She could've killed me, but decided to take me under her wing instead.

That led to pulling jobs as a family associate, having fun and making money. Eventually I got made, and things became even better!

I'd done it, babe! After all that time and effort, I finally FELT like somebody.

[short pause] Oh, right...I should explain things since you're not aware...

Associates are like low-level members of the family, you know? Errand girls, hired muscle, that sort of thing.

If you're good enough you'll get made, and become a full member! Then you start getting bigger jobs with bigger payouts...AND bigger risks...

...That's where I'm at. I don't wanna move up anymore; there's too much responsibility involved.

So yeah! [laughs] That's my life. I'm a murdering, thieving, drug-dealing psychopath who's engaged to a soft, caring, magnificent man.

[starting to tear up] And...I've ruined your life by dragging you into mine. [sigh] I should've left you alone, so you could fall in love with someone else...

...Tell you what: we've been engaged for a while, but I can end it if you want.

I'll leave enough money for you to move far away, and have a chance at a normal life. You'll never hear from me again.

And don't worry; getting over you will take a LONG time, but I won't hold any grudges. I promise.

So...what's it going to be? I think you deserve a lot better.

[short pause]

[confused] Why are just staring at me? Say something, damn it!

[short pause] [scoff] Seriously? You STILL love me anyway!?

Do you have any idea how stupid that is? Both of us could die!

[the listener passionately kisses you] Alright, alright...have it your way.

[giggle] We'll be stupid together, my love.

[improv making out]

Such tasty lips...[kiss]...the more I kiss you, the harder it is to pull away.

[improv cont'd]

I have to close my eyes sometimes, otherwise I'll get lost in yours [giggle]

[short pause] Yes, I really mean it babe! You're beautiful...so damn beautiful!

Now hold still, while I straddle you.

[improv outercourse]

Your body feels incredible...[several kisses]...don't let your hands just sit there; put them on my hips.

Mmmm, that's it! Feel my ass as I grind up and down on you.

[improv cont'd]

[giggle] Your cock feels like it's about to tear through those pants!

Maybe I should grind on you a bit faster? Would you like that?

[short pause] Okay, hold on tight...

[improv cont'd]

God, I'm so wet...wait, are you about to cum?

No, no, don't cum yet! I want you to do it inside me!

Unfasten those pants real quick, and I'll unbuckle mine.

SFX [pants unbuckling]

[soft moan] See how easily you slipped into me? All that grinding has left me soaked...

I'll go slower this time, okay? I want both of us to savor this.

[improv cowgirl]

I never thought I'd...[moan]...end up with someone like you.

A delightful man who satisfies my every want...my every need...

[improv cont'd]

Anything you want dollface, I'll get it for you...[moan]...just name it.

If it can be bought, stolen, or built, I'll find a way.

[short pause] Wha-what!? You've gotta be joking...

[getting more emotional] You only want me!? Nothing else!?

Damn it...[passionate kiss]...you're a real angel, you know that?

[improv cont'd]

I feel you leaking inside me...let it all out, baby! 

I want every single drop of your cum!

[improv to orgasm]

Holy shit...I think we came at the same time. My legs are shaking [giggle]

What a marvelous end to this night of ours.

I love you...[several kisses]...[giggle] no, I love YOU more [several kisses]

No matter what happens, I'll always cherish the time we spend together.

Anyone who says otherwise, well...I've got a few hundred bullets with their name written all over 'em.

[longer pause]

[pleased sigh] Ready for a shower, dollface? We're both kinda sweaty.

Come on! The sooner we freshen up, the sooner we can eat dinner!


End file.
